1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to trailers and, more particularly, to a trailer having a sidewall assembly including composite panels interconnected by side posts.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A common form of a cargo carrying trailer or van relies on a sheet and post design for its sidewall construction. Known sheet and post designs employ a plurality of hat-shaped side posts to which outer and inside metal side sheets are riveted by a vertical array of rivets. Such sheet and post trailers do not optimize interior cargo space because of the width of the sidewall structure. Many prior attempts to reduce the thickness of the sidewall of a trailer have suffered from several disadvantages, including extra weight, higher repair costs and designs that are not optimally strong under all loading conditions. Prior art post and sheet sidewall constructions are also not efficiently durable and are not economical to manufacture and repair. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a trailer having a sidewall assembly that is economical to manufacture and to operate, is durable during use, and provides a reduced sidewall thickness to increase cargo space and reduce weight.